Help Me, Save Me
by Dark Sadist
Summary: Yugi has gone into a deep state of depression, and starts a journal, leaving notes everywhere for Yami and Atem to read. Mobium, Yaoi, Smut, Fluffy goodness, Rated M for a reason children.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate the world sometimes.

I despise it.

One reason, is because of the cruel judgement of it all. They like you if you're pretty or handsome, but they'll hate you if you're not. They base it all on money, looks, or skill. Not on whether you are caring towards other people. Not if your kindhearted! And if you just so happen to fall beneath ANY of those categories, you're unpopular, and a social outcast. You hardly have any friends, and it seems nobody will ever like you.

It's what they call a 'social ladder', and most schools have them. A 'jock' is a popular person, and they, almost ALWAYS, are bullies. Everyone will join in, eventually, of they're popular, and pick on the people who aren't. It's unfair, I know, because I am one of the people who are subjected to this torture. A jock is just another person that is popular- they pick on you and the rest of the popular people join in. When playing a game, they play to beat you, or play it better than you. Then the others are just bullies.

I am in my own group. I have no real friends. Just people who lie to me, act nice, then stab me in the back. Today is the last time. No longer, will I want to be friends with others. No one likes me, no one wants to be my friend. So you know what? I will go back to my Dark Realm, and be a slave. Maybe then I'll fit in.

My name is not important right now- you just read the story. You don't know how I feel, so don't try to empathize. You will never know how I feel. You'll never feel my pain.

I leave tonight, before the last Dark Portal closes, for the rest of the year. Goodbye."

That was the last of the note that was left for Yami and Atem. The two broke out in a blind run. Yugi hadn't known that Yami and Atem were the Kings of the Dark Realm of which he spoke.

They opened a portal, and stepped through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Sorry for its shortness, this was the prologue but yeah... Now here as my disclaimer... Seto Kaiba!

Seto: Why am I trapped in a cage?

Because you won't run away now. Also my beta and best friend! Fallen!

Fallen: Merp. o3o

Well I think that bout wraps it up. 3 reviews chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

'Chapter 1

A/N:

I got lots of good reviews! I think... But yeah this is the next chapter and Fallen and Peggy are over there arguing about who's better at Yu Gi Oh...

Peggy: I am the best silly sprinkles! I created it, and have secret cards!

Fallen: And yet to win against Yuugi when you first duelled, you had to so via video tape, with a Millennium Item, with fixed rules, in the Shadow Realm, and stealing the soul of his only fafamily

Peggy: You suck Fallen. *runs off*

Fallen: And you're a pathetic drama queen

Well... Akay... ON WITH THE FIC!

Yugi looked at the last sight of the real world he would ever see. An alleyway. Couldn't the portal have picked a better place?! Well, he wasn't quite complaining. He stepped through the portal with his backpack, full of his belongings. A moment later, his body reformed itself back to shape as he manifested into the Shadow Realm, and took out his iPod. He turned it on and listened to the first song that came up. It was called 'Unchained' by Blood On The Dance Floor. It was his favorite song and band so he listened.

_"I have the right to remain violent,  
Anything you say will be used to silence  
So shut the fuck up! With your blah, blah, blah,  
Rip your face off like Texas Chainsaw  
Born into a world! That was turned against me  
I turned into something they ain't never thought I'd be  
Fuck all this fame,  
You can have it back, peace  
Put my middle finger up, 'cause you don't own me_

_You try to say you're sorry for the things you've done,  
Try to play me like a fool but I know I'm not one,  
Try to trap me with your lies and accusations  
Fuck you bitch! I'm the freak of the nation!_

_Here's a bag of dicks, no one gives a shit  
Go and run your mouth, take a knife to your clit  
If you're talking garbage, making my name tarnished  
Put my rep in bondage, rip it up like carnage!_

_I'm Unchained! Insane in the membrane,  
I'm on top of the motherfuckin' food chain!  
I'm so high they can't find a tree for me to hang  
I'm on a mission and I'm looking for some pu-ta-tang._

_I'm cutting free from these shackles and all these chains,  
Cut me loose from the noose, I need some Mary Jane,  
Crop a crane on the haters to end my pain,  
So I can drain all my bad blood in vain._

_Down and broken bound by my lock and key,  
Shame for who I am, modern slavery,  
Revenge will have its day, I serve no one but me,  
Let these chains fall away I've been finally set free."_

'Kinda sounds like my life...' Yugi mused in his head, not knowing that Yami and Atemu were sitting there, listening to his every thought, and everything going in his ears, or the things he was seeing, or what was around him. The song continued, turning to almost Gospel music.

_"I got this way just being me  
And now screamin' fans are all I see!  
I'm not ashamed  
I'm not afraid  
I'm not your slave  
Baby, I'm Unchained!"_

'**THAT** sounds like my life' Yugi added mentally.

_"I'm havin' a rebel-ation  
With your mainstream fabrications,  
'Cause I, wasn't born in a manger  
I was born in this nation  
I'm not a gift from God  
And certainly not a spawn of Satan  
But this dream you keep dreamin'  
For as long as your hatin'  
No white flag will be wavin'  
'Cause the shit that you're sayin_'

_I'm a tickin' time bomb  
Just waitin' to go off  
I'm the mothafuckin trigger finger  
I'm the hand of God  
I force feed you needles  
Whether you hate me or not  
I'm vicious and I'm young  
And I can't be stopped!_

_You can try to lock me up  
Even put me in a cage  
But this lion you see!  
Will never be tamed!  
'Cause I've been crazy since  
I dropped outta ninth grade  
With vacations to the looney bin  
Before I was of_ _age!_

_Got beat down running home  
On the first day  
Cops told me wipe  
That evil smile off my damn face  
I laughed then, 'cause I knew  
This would be the last time I cave  
And I never went back after that day_

_I moved on, got strong  
Even changed my fucking name  
Well I, may be 'Jayy Von' now  
But 'Jeremy Brian' is from where I came_

_So give me the blame  
And break my chains  
I never said I wanted fame  
I'll do what I can to make a change  
But I'm not your slave, baby  
I'm Unchained!"_

Yugi had always liked that part, and he was happy he got to hear it, since he arrived at the castle when that part ended. He turned off his iPod and put it back into his backpack, and walked to the front gates of the King's palace, only to be stopped by guards.

"**Halt! **State your business!" he said gruffly. He was a Shadow Demon- Yugi could tell by the horns and tail.

"My name is Yugi Motou, and I am here to offer myself as a servant. I am a halfa, and was driven from my own world, now needing a job, and home. I offer my time and service here at this palace," Yugi said bravely to the guard.

"Very well," the second guard replied.

"You may enter with me, and I will take you to the King to have yourself approved of," the first guard answered. With that, they entered the palace, without another word. What Yugi didn't know was about to give him the surprise of his life, and it sure was a big one...

A/N:

Well, I think I did well. If you guys didn't like the song I'm sorry and apologize for the language in it, but it seemed fit, for Yugi's feelings. Once again it's called 'Unchained' by Blood On The Dance Floor. GO STGC! Lol anyways Peggy would like to disclaim, and Fallen has a few words, but no more from me!  
Peggy: Dark does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related and does not own BOTDF or STGC, though he wished he did.

Damn you! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH FIRE!

Peggy: *runs*

GET BACK HERE! *all the Millennium Items appear in their respective places and I run after Pegasus with the Eye of Horus glowing on my forehead*

Fallen: GO DARKIE! XD

3 reviews for chapter 2!


End file.
